Os sonhos tornamse reais
by Rute Riddle
Summary: Ela sempre teve um sonho, um sonho de infância, e finalemte esse sonho tornou-se realidade. [Short - fic HG]


**Os sonhos tornam-se reais**

Ginny Weasley era a única Weasley que ainda frequentava a escola de Hogwarts, mas finalmente iria se formar, e estava esplêndida.

Vestia um lindo vestido azul petróleo, com alças finas e decote redondo. Seu logo cabelo ruivo estava apanhado numa delicada e longa trança, que tinha certos brilhantes no cabelo.

Olhou-se ao espelho antes de sair do Dormitório. Era a sua última noite naquela escola e tinha certeza que teria muitas saudades de todas aquelas paredes. Mas estava ansiosa para ter o diploma na mão, e puder assim seguir sua vida.

Sabia o que iria fazer assim que estivesse formada, já estava inscrita na escola de aurores, assim como seu irmão e Harry, e era para lá que ela iria, ela iria ser uma auror.

Entrou no Salão Principal, e não demorou a ver sua família inteira. Estavam todos felizes, assim como ela própria. Caminhou até eles, e a primeira pessoa que abraçou foi sua mãe.

- Minha filha, como estou orgulhosa.

- Olá mãe.

- Então como esta nossa princesa? – Perguntou Fred.

- Eu diria que ela está, magnifica. – Comentou George. – Não concordas Harry? – Perguntou ele em seguida desviando-se da frente da ruiva.

E lá estava ele, belo como sempre fora. Seu cabelo desalinhado, que ela tanto amava, os olhos verde-esmeralda brilhavam mais do que o habitual, dando-lhe um ar ainda mais maravilhoso. O sorriso sincero e genuíno, o porte altivo e delicado.

Harry Potter. O homem que ela sempre amara.

Tivera namorados é claro, mas sempre soube que só amaria ele. Harry era especial, era um rapaz doce, sincero, atencioso, um verdadeiro príncipe encantado. O que mais podia alguma mulher desejar? O que mais podia ela desejar?

- Sim está encantadora. – Disse ele abraçando a ruiva.

- Obrigado Harry. – Agradeceu ela sentindo-se quente, e sentindo o aperto dele aumentar.

_I'm dreaming of one kiss from you_

_A love long and true_

_We'll go on and on and…_

Ginny sentiu os braços fortes de Harry soltarem-na e o rapaz olhou para o lado, e a ruiva fez o mesmo, encarando assim a cara de felicidade de seu pai.

- Olá princesa. Será que o velhote não merece um abraço também?

- Oh pai. – Murmurou ela passando os braços pelo pescoço do homem.

Enquanto abraçava o homem ela olhou para o moreno, e viu que os olhos verdes estavam pousados em si.

Sorriu mais para si do que para o Harry, e quando o pai a soltou ela disse:

- Vamos comer!

Fora um jantar extremamente agradável. Todos os Weasleys juntos, mais Harry, era como estar na Toca, nos verões quando Harry aparecia.

Nunca nenhuma refeição era igual, e isso era o que mais agradava a ruiva, pois apesar de todos os Weasleys serem muito barulhentos, ela amava quando se juntavam todos.

Depois do jantar Arthur pegou na mão da filha e disse:

- Será que poderemos dançar?

- Claro pai.

A seguir ao pai a ruiva dançou com seus irmãos, e podia dizer que era super engraçado dançar com George e com Fred, eles tinham uns passos de dança muito cómico, e suas próprias caretas eram divertidíssimas.

Seu último par foi Harry.

_I don't wanna hear that I'm too young_

_To know it's love that makes me feel this way_

_'Cause I don't have to feel the heat of the sun_

_To know it's shining on me every day_

_When it's warm outside_

_And the look in your eyes_

_Is longing to show me the way_

_I don't want to wait_

Sentir o perfume dele era algo que ela adorava. Era um perfume marcante, mas não forte e muito menos enjoativo. Era perfeito. Assim como quase tudo nele pensava ela.

- Sabes Gi, tu estás realmente muito bonita. – Murmurou ele fazendo-a tremer levemente nos seus braços.

- Obrigado Harry. Tu também estás lindo.

- Será que podemos ir até aos jardins? Necessito de te dizer uma coisa.

A ruiva afastou-se delicadamente dele, e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, antes de pegar na mão dele, e ambos caminharem para fora do salão.

Caminharam durante momentos em profundo silêncio, até que o moreno parou em frente ao lado, e encarou a ruiva.

Viu a menina corar por instantes e sorriu por causa daquilo. Adorava o jeito tímido dela, era simplesmente adorável.

- Gi, eu tenho algo muito importante a te dizer. – Murmurou ele.

A ruiva encarou-o novamente e fez sinal para que ele prosseguisse.

- Não sei bem como começar. Se calhar o melhor é ir direito ao assunto.

- Sim.

- Tu és uma mulher encantadora, e única. Conheço-te há muito tempo, e és a irmã mais nova do Ron. Pelo menos sempre foi isso que significa-te para mim, até agora. Eu tentei continuar a ver-te apenas como a irmã mais nova do Ron, mas não sou capaz. Eu estou apaixonado por ti Ginny, muito apaixonado.

A ruiva não disse absolutamente nada, apenas fechou os olhos quando sentiu a mão do rapaz a acariciar sua face. No momento seguinte seu coração batia como nunca tinha batido antes, e ela sentiu pela primeira vez os lábios dele juntos aos seus.

E era a melhor sensação que ela já alguma vez sentira. Seu estômago parecia que estava cheio de borboletas voadoras, suas pernas pareciam feitas de gelatina, de tanto abanarem. Mas isso não importava, apenas importava o facto de Harry a estar a beijar.

Era um beijo tão carinhoso e delicado. A língua dele tocava na sua tão delicadamente que a ruiva pensou que aquilo seria só um sonho.

Mas não era, e ela teve a confirmação no dia seguinte, quando o moreno apareceu na estação de King Kross para a ir buscar.

- Olá Gi….minha namorada.

- Olá Harry….meu namorado.

O moreno abraçou-a sorrindo.

_Just one kiss from you, and suddenly_

_I see the road laid out in front of me_

_You give me strength, you give me hope_

_And when you hold me in your arms_

_You make me whole_

_And I don't know just what I would do_

_Without one kiss from you_

------

Estar na escola de Aurores era algo que a ruiva desejava á muito tempo, mas estar naquela escola namorando com Harry Potter era mais do que um desejo dela, era um sonho tornado realidade.

- Olá maninha. E bem vinda á mais famosa e respeitada escola de aurores da Grã – Bretanha.

- Olá maninho. Tudo bem contigo?

- Tudo óptimo.

- E como está a Luna?

- Maravilhosa Gi. E tu e o Harry?

- Melhor impossível. – Respondeu o moreno abraçando a ruiva pela cintura, e dando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha.

O ruivo sorriu para o casal e os três entraram no hall da escola.

- Vais adorar isto aqui Gi. – Murmurou Harry ao seu ouvido.

- Ora vejam só quem são eles? Potter bobo e a sua namoradinha a Weasley pobretona. – Disse uma voz arrastada por trás deles.

A ruiva conhecia aquela voz, uma voz arrastada, que zombava de todos. Virou-se calmamente e lá estava a pessoa que ela imaginava que fosse.

Draco Malfoy.

Seu olhar frio, seu cabelo loiro platinado, que lhe caia para os olhos, seu ar arrogante e superior. É, era ele mesmo. Draco Malfoy o Slytherin arrogante e preponente, que Ginny sempre odiou.

- O que queres Malfoy?

- Nada, apenas vim dar meus parabéns ao casal mais….hã….é que nem tenho um adjectivo suficientemente mau para vos tratar.

- O que foi, estás com ciúmes?

- Potter, Potter, Potter. Achas mesmo que eu, Draco Malfoy, algum dia vou ter ciúmes de ti. Nem morto e enterrado. – Respondeu ele virando costas e saindo de ao pé do casal.

- Bem, tirando o Malfoy, vais adorar isto aqui. – Corrigiu Harry, fazendo a namorada rir.

_I don't wanna hear my time will come_

_When it feels like it's already here_

_We should learn to walk before we run_

_But why go anywhere when you're so near_

_'Cause when I reach out to you_

_So sad and confused_

_And feeling like I could cry_

_You dry my eyes_

------

Os meses passaram rapidamente para Ginny, que quando deu por si já estava quase á um ano naquela escola, e já estava a namorar com Harry á um ano.

"Sou muito sortuda, não podia pedir mais nada. Uma família que me adora, um namorado magnifico! Tenho mesmo muita sorte!"

Caminhou calmamente pelos corredores até ver o moreno.

- Olá Harry.

- Olá Gi! – Cumprimentou ele beijando-a levemente.

- Vamos almoçar? – Perguntou a ruiva.

- Claro que sim.

Depois de almoço a ruiva despediu-se do namorado.

- Tenho que ir. Vou ter aulas e ainda tenho que ir buscar meu material.

- Todo bem Gi. Gi, espera!

A ruiva voltou-se novamente para o namorado e ele disse:

- Antes de jantar podes ir ter comigo ao nosso banco?

- Claro. – Respondeu ela sorrindo e caminhado até ao seu dormitório.

_Just one kiss from you, and suddenly_

_I see the road laid out in front of me_

_You give me strength, you give me hope_

_And when you hold me in your arms_

_You make me whole_

_And I don't know just what I would do_

_Without one kiss from you_

Saiu do dormitório minutos depois, com os livros na mão. Caminhou calmamente pelo corredor até o ver.

Draco Malfoy.

"Será possível ele encontrar-se sempre onde eu estou?!" – perguntou-se ela irritada.

- Olha a Weasley fêmea. Então onde vais? Para a aula? Ou ter com o Potterzinho bobo?

- Não tens nada a ver com isso sua….bicha loira.

Draco estreitou os olhos em sinal de ameaça e irritação, e no instante seguinte pegou no braço dela.

- O que me chamaste?

- Bicha loira.

- Queres que eu te prove que não sou bicha nenhuma?

- Oh…e como farias isso?

Ele sorriu maldosamente, e encostou a ruiva á parede mais próxima. Encostou seu corpo ao dela, em seguida colou seus lábios nos dela.

Os livros de Ginny caíram ao chão, e o loiro aproveitou esse facto para a segurar pela cintura.

Era um beijo diferente de todos os do Harry. Era um beijo veros, quente, arrepiante. E Ginny ao contrário do que pensava não conseguiu afastá-lo.

A língua dele procurava a sua de uma maneira desejada. Explorava cada canto da sua boca com voracidade.

Por momentos a ruiva esqueceu quem a beijava, e desejou continuar prensada contra a parede, por aquele corpo forte, e segura por aquela mão grandes e frias.

Quando Draco se afastou dela, a ruiva piscou os olhos por momentos, antes de dar um tapa sonoro na cara do loiro á sua frente.

- Seu cafageste. O que pensas que sou?

- A namorada do Potter. – Respondeu ele sorrindo maldosamente, e levando a mão á face.

- Seu canalha.

- Ora Weasley, vais dizer que não gostas-te.

- Não, não gostei. Sabes, tu achaste muito bom, mas não és metade do que o Harry é. E beijas bem pior do que ele. – Disse ela afastando-se dele.

O loiro ficou especado por momentos, antes de decidir sair dali.

_I'm dreaming of one kiss from you_

_A love long and true_

_We'll go on and on and…_

_I'm looking for one kiss goodnight_

_To last all my life_

_On and on and…_

Ao fim do dia a ruiva encontrava-se sentada no banco que Harry tinha pedido para se encontrarem.

"O que ele quererá?! E será que lhe conto do beijo do Malfoy?! É melhor não, ninguém viu, e depois não foi algo que eu quis. Ele precisa de ficar sabendo, eu própria vou esquecer este episódio nojento da minha vida!" – pensou ela levando os dedos aos lábios.

- Olá Gi.

- Ol…. – Mas não terminou o cumprimentou pois Harry capturou os lábios dela para um beijo.

_Just one kiss from you, and suddenly_

_I see the road laid out in front of me_

_You give me strength, you give me hope_

_And when you hold me in your arms_

_You make me whole_

_And I don't know just what I would do_

_Without one kiss from you_

- Então como foi teu dia amor?

- Normal Harry. E o teu?

- Passou lentamente. Sabes, queria que este momento chegasse depressa.

- Sério? Porquê?

- Porque eu tenho uma pergunta a te fazer.

- Qual?

O moreno levantou-se do banco, e puxou a ruiva, levantando-a também. Em seguida levou uma das mãos ao bolso interior do casaco e mostrou uma caixinha de veludo.

Ginny sentiu-se quente, devia de estar extremamente vermelha, e ficou mais ainda quando o moreno lhe revelou solitário, em ouro branco.

- Aceitas casar comigo Ginevra Weasley?

Os olhos castanhos da ruiva brilharam intensamente e ela abraçou o moreno dizendo:

- Sim….sim…mas é claro que sim.

_I'm dreaming of one kiss from you_

_A love long and true_

_We'll go on and on and…_

_I'm looking for one kiss goodnight_

_To last all my life_

_On and on and…_

Por instantes o olhar dela pousou num certo loiro que olhava a cena com uma expressão de nojo, tédio e irritação. E Ginny lembrou-se do ocorrido naquela tarde. Mas seus pensamentos desvaneceram-se quando sentiu o moreno pôr-lhe o anel no dedo anelar.

- Minha noiva. Como há muito tempo te queria chamar isto.

_Just one kiss from you, and suddenly_

_I see the road laid out in front of me_

_You give me strength, you give me hope_

_And when you hold me in your arms_

_You make me whole_

_And I don't know just what I would do_

_Without one kiss from you_

Ela puxou-o para um beijo longo e demorado. Um beijo que selava todo o compromisso deles, um beijo que fez com que Draco virasse costas e entrasse na escola xingando-se mentalmente.

"Foi só um beijo que lhe deste, porquê este sentimento de perda?! Que ridículo!" – pensou abanando a cabeça.

- Oh Harry…eu amo-te. Muito, desde sempre.

- Eu também te amo imenso Gi.

A ruiva sorriu antes de voltar a sentir os lábios dele nos seus.

_I'm looking for one kiss goodnight_

_To last all my life_

_(Britney Spears – One Kiss from you)_

**Fim**

N/A: bem aqui esta um short H/G…minha primeira (e provavelmente única) fic com casal H/G! e ela foi escrita a pedido da Carol Malfoy Potter.

Bem espero que esteja do teu agrado Carol. Fiz o melhor que consegui.

Espero que mesmo assim tenham gostado. JINHOS! E deixem REVIEWS!


End file.
